Ayase Kasumi
Kasumi Ayase is a 11 year old world-famous idol who has inspiried many people during the years. She became an idol when she was 8 years old. She fell in love with Hikaru Hikawa during the series. Kasumi is cheerful and always carries a smile on her face. Her great singing skills are admired by many people, but her dancing, stage performing, star aura, improvisation and acting skills are always on top of normal idols. Personality Kasumi is cheerful and always carries a smile on her face, as needed for an idol. Even when things are tough, she keeps going with a smile. History Early Life When Kasumi was born, her mother died giving birth to her. Kasumi grew up without the love from her mother, but her father made it up to her. When Kasumi turned 4, her father was killed in a car crash. Kasumi started living at her aunt and uncle's house, which she still does now. In her sadness because her mother and father died, she sang all the time and soon enough, her singing skills improved so much that they were able to break records. Scouted She was scouted by a company when she turned 8. She started working there and produced a single, Starlight Shower, which became a huge hit over night and broke the record held for 10 years. She was soon featured on every magazines' cover, and beat many top idols. Kasumi became everyone's dream and all idols' envy. First Day of Fifth Grade Kasumi was quite nervous about starting fifth grade. Once she stepped into the classroom, all heads of the students whipped up and stared at her. Then they started to whisper to each other excitedly about an idol joining their class. However Kasumi saw one boy sitting there and looking at her with disgust. Kasumi sat down gracefully and looked around. Her class had 5 new students, and some of the other students Kasumi didn't even recognize! However her best friend Mizu Hateshi was there. The teacher, Nanami Kudo, introduced herself. The whole day went by, and she thought it was pretty fun meeting the new students, especially a new girl named Hono Mikaru. Partners The whole class was assigned partners for the year. Kasumi was assigned to be partners with Hikaru Hikawa. She realized it was the boy who looked at her with disgust on the first day of school. She tried to be friendly with him, but he rudely retorted back. He seemed to hate all idols, and Kasumi was a little bit hurt. Then, they were assigned seats and Kasumi had been assigned next to Hikaru. He seemed appalled and complained: "Why do I have to be with HER?" Kasumi was a bit angry about that, but controlled her temper and tried to be friendly once more, but then Hikaru "didn't want anything to do with a stupid idol". Kasumi was now loosing her temper. She wanted to shoot back a meaner offense, but thought better of it and kept silent and ignored Hikaru for the rest of the lesson. At lunchtime, Kasumi slapped down her tray and sat down, seeming angry. Hono and Mizu both asked what's wrong at the same time. Kasumi sighed, and told them angrily about what happened with Hikaru. Mizu, however, chuckled and Hono raised her eyebrows. Kasumi was confused and asked what was wrong with them while elegantly drinking some miso soup. Hono said: "Hikawa-kun likes you!" matter-of-factly. Kasumi, in shock, choked on her miso soup. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought Hono was just kidding so she just ignored it. Besides, she didn't have any evidence! Secret Santa It was Christmas time, and Kasumi's class had Secret Santas. Each Secret Santa would have to give the other person a gift, but before giving the gift they must give a card to the other person with three hints on who he/she is. Each students' Secret Santa was decided in pulling sticks. Students went up to the teacher's desk and pulled sticks. Kasumi pulled a stick out of the jar, and the name she pulled out was: Hikaru Hikawa (meaning she has to be Hikaru's Secret Santa). Hikaru pulled a stick out of the jar, and the name he pulled out was: Kasumi Ayase (meaning he has to be Kasumi's Secret Santa). Kasumi thought day and night about what to give Hikaru, and Hikaru did the same about her present. The day of the Christmas Party, where they would give their presents, finally came. Kasumi got a card from her Secret Santa with the three hints: *I have the same schedule as you (except for music). *I like soccer and my favorite team is Manchester City. *I am a boy. Hikaru also got a card from his Secret Santa with the three hints: *I am a girl. *I like singing. *I am in drama. Kasumi got a full idea of who her Secret Santa is, and so did Hikaru. It was time to guess who their Secret Santas are. The teacher asked: "Who do you think your Secret Santa is?" Kasumi answered confidently: "Hikaru." Hikaru seemed surprised as he handed her the gift. "How did you know?" he asked. Kasumi explained that she went to see the list of schedules and listed down the people who had the same schedule as her except for music, and there were 5 people. There were 3 boys, so she could take out the 2 girls' posibilities. Out of the 3 boys, Hikaru was the only one who was soccer-crazy, so she guessed it was Hikaru. Hikaru handed her the gift, and Kasumi saw that it was a cute stuffed bear. She loved it, and said thank you. Afterwards, it was Hikaru's turn to guess, and he guessed it was Kasumi. She nodded, and handed him the gift. It was a soccer ball, signed by every member of the Manchester City team. Hikaru's eyes were basically glowing with happiness. The stuffed bear now sits on Kasumi's bed every night she goes to bed, and Hikaru always uses the soccer ball and treasures it like it was a piece of gold. Relationships Hikaru Hikawa Kasumi's relationship with Hikaru Hikawa is probably the most recognized relationship in the series, mostly because the whole series is revolving around their relationship and its' development. They met on the first day of school, where Kasumi first walked inside the classroom and Hikaru was glaring at her hatefully and with disgust. Kasumi didn't understand why Hikaru was looking at her that way. Then, the class was assigned partners for the year, and Kasumi was assigned partners with Hikaru. Kasumi greeted him kindly, but Hikaru retorted back rudely and seemed to hate all idols. Hono Mikaru Mizu Hateshi Appearance Etymology Kasumi (かすみ) - A name that was stuck in my mind and I thought it was pretty so I used it. Later I found out that it was from Kirarin Revolution. Ayase (綾瀬) - The last name of Ayase Eri, a character in LoveLive!, one of my favorite animes. Trivia *Kasumi was partly based on Mizuki Kanzaki from Aikatsu! Category:User:Curenatsuki